


Now I understand why they call you handsome

by you_do_not_know_me



Series: Danny/Sean drabbles [2]
Category: Hustle
Genre: Danny is dirty minded but funnyish, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Sean is romantic, Writing their own vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_do_not_know_me/pseuds/you_do_not_know_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Danny's vows.<br/>In my mind this is set after the con maybe off but love is on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I understand why they call you handsome

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant as funny.

This is how Sean started his vows, “When I met you I honestly had no idea how much you would mean to me.”  
He paused for the girls to say aw and then continued with the same trend, he mentioned their first kiss in the airport, the mad dash they had to get tickets to the same place, their years of dating and their proposal and at the end he said, “I love you for all you that you are, all that you have been and all that you’re yet to be.”  
Danny started his vows like this, “When 3 people have sex it's called a THREESOME. When 2 people have sex it's called a TWOSOME. Now I understand why they call you HANDSOME!” And the rest was drowned out by laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested I could be persuaded to write their whole wedding.


End file.
